1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support stands and especially to support stands adapted for supporting a transmission to be overhauled or repaired.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the maintenance and repair of automatic transmissions, it is usually necessary to remove the transmission from the vehicle and dismantle it in order to adequately inspect all of the components thereof. Automatic transmissions are generally heavy, bulky objects which are not easy to handle or move. Furthermore, it is preferable that certain areas of the transmission are not forced to carry substantial weight due to their fragile nature. Therefore, it is desirable to have a support stand which can allow a transmission to be easily and quickly maneuvered but supports the transmission in such a way as to insure no harm will come to it.
Various mounts have been suggested for automotive parts. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,942, issued Mar. 8, 1977 to Ward, shows a support assembly for automotive transmissions, which support includes first and second portions that may be separated and in combination with an overhead hoist permits a transmission after being removed from a vehicle to be raised and moved to a desired location where fluid may be drained from the transmission. The Ward device includes an inverted U-shaped member having first and second free end portions with the first end portion having a bar extending outwardly therefrom and the first end also including a first threaded pin that extends toward a second pin. The second threaded pin is supported from a second end of the member and is in coaxial alignment with the first pin. A handle is provided for rotating the second pin.